Soirée au Wasteland
by DieterHoffmann
Summary: Histoire tirée d'une interaction roleplay entre mon personnage (Yukikaze) et celui d'une amie (Little Panda) au cours d'une campagne du jeu de rôles Shadowrun. Personnages originaux. Sexe entre filles.


Cette soirée au « Wasteland » prenait une tournure inattendue. Le meilleur type de tournure.

Yukikaze ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose en flirtant avec sa coéquipière. Elle s'était juste approchée d'elle sur le dancefloor car elle aimait sa façon de bouger. L'adepte orc, en bonne artiste martiale, avait quelque chose de félin, de magnifique dans ses mouvements, même au milieu de dizaines d'autres personnes.

Elle ne connaissait Little Panda que depuis deux semaines, mais les deux _shadowrunners_ avaient déjà mené à bien une mission ou deux côte à côte. Yukikaze (son pseudo dans les Ombres), fille d'un marine ucasien et d'une immigrée japonaise, était officiellement « rouleuse », ce qui signifiait qu'elle mettait son van et ses compétences mécaniques –ainsi que ses quelques capacités militaires, reliques de son entraînement dans la Navy- au service d'un groupe de _runners_. En l'occurrence, quand un _fixer_ l'avait mise en contact avec ce groupe-là, il lui avait fait une drôle de première impression, entre le troll en hoodie en loques, le gamin noir qui se disait hacker, et cette superbe orc typée asiatique.

Mais ils s'étaient montrés compétents, quoiqu'un peu désorganisés, et en leur compagnie, elle avait fait sauter les fondations d'un futur _girls-club_ tenu par le Yakuza. Et cette expérience avait ravivé en elle le goût du danger et le désir brûlant d'interdit qu'elle avait connu, ado, quand elle faisait le mur pour multiplier les expériences dans le monde de la nuit.

Et ce soir, alors qu'elle s'enivrait de _goblin rock_ au « Wasteland » avec ses comparses, elle se sentait d'humeur à ne pas laisser passer la moindre occasion de s'amuser. _Live fast, Love hard, Die young_ , après tout.

Aussi, la métisse s'était rapprochée de l'éveillée orc sur la piste et, oubliant toute gêne, était venue onduler à ses côtés. D'abord juste assez proche pour qu'elle la remarque puis, voyant qu'elle avait capté son intérêt et qu'elle entrait dans la danse, Yukikaze s'était enhardie. Elle s'était rapprochée petit à petit, frôlant Little Panda, puis venant se coller franchement à elle, leurs cuisses, leurs hanches, leurs bras et leurs torses entrant de plus en plus longuement en contact.

A cette distance, Yukikaze avait alors vu dans le regard de l'adepte quelque chose qui avait envoyé un frisson lui courir le long de l'échine : de l'intérêt. De la curiosité. Le genre de regard qui lui murmurait « Et maintenant ? »

Yukikaze, durant son adolescence turbulente, s'était découverte pansexuelle. Le sexe, le genre ou le métatype lui importaient peu quand il s'agissait d'attirance physique. Elle avait connu nombre d'expériences dans le domaine, et rien ne lui avait vraiment déplu –à part des trucs vraiment extrêmes. Aussi, quand elle avait remarqué que l'orc lui plaisait, elle ne s'était pas posée de questions. Pas besoin de mots sur une piste de danse : elle avait joué la carte de la séduction corporelle. Être la plus franche et directe possible, quitte à essuyer un plâtre. Au moins, pas d'ambiguïté.

Mais, à voir l'étincelle luisant dans les yeux sombres de Little Panda, elle semblait avoir reçu le message. Et il était peu probable que ce fut un non.

Aussi, la métisse se hasarda à passer un bras autour de la taille marquée de l'orc, et l'attira vivement à elle. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs odeurs mêlées, leur corps surchauffé par la danse et l'atmosphère moite de la boîte collés l'un à l'autre, Yukikaze riva son regard à celui de Little Panda. Celle-ci, un peu troublée par le geste de sa coéquipière, n'en supporta pas moins l'échange, avec toujours la même détermination dans les yeux.

Son impression confirmée, Yukikaze se hissa légèrement sur ses pieds (sa partenaire la dépassait en hauteur de bien quinze centimètres) pour venir placer sa bouche tout près de l'oreille légèrement pointue de l'adepte, et lui souffler :

« J'aimerais te montrer d'autres trucs… On se trouve un coin plus tranquille ? »

Elle sentit le corps de Little Panda se tendre sous un frisson, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réflexe. Cela commençait vraiment à chauffer !

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'acquiescement de l'artiste martiale. Et elle n'attendit pas plus pour lui prendre doucement mais fermement la main et la tirer à sa suite, fendant la foule jusqu'à s'extraire de la « fosse » -juste à temps pour éviter que toutes deux ne finissent prises dans un pogo infernal alors que le leader du groupe hurlait à en cracher ses poumons.

Yukikaze avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Un recoin à l'écart sur la passerelle supérieure, presque une alcôve, isolée du reste du bar-disco par un angle de mur et un rideau.

La musique tonitruante était étrangement assourdie, mais le sol et les murs sous et autour d'elles vibraient au rythme des basses surchargées. Une ambiance que la métisse appréciait plus que tout.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre d'être hors de vue, Yukikaze attira à elle sa coéquipière et, lui passant une main derrière la tête, leva le menton pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

C'était un baiser plutôt léger, un test. En général, c'était à ce moment-là que ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment envie le lui signalaient. Mais Little Panda ne faisait visiblement pas partie de cette catégorie. Elle sentit l'orc répondre à son geste, timidement tout d'abord mais, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains puissantes de l'adepte se poser sur ses hanches et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, Yukikaze sut que la suite serait prometteuse.

Soucieuse tout de même d'obtenir un agrément en bonne et due forme, la rouleuse recula sa bouche pour regarder Little Panda bien en face. La peau couleur de miel sombre de l'orc, à la sous-teinte rouge, s'était assombrie sur ses joues –ce que Yukikaze ne put s'empêcher de trouver attendrissant.

« Alors, ton avis sur ce premier échantillon ? » demanda-t-elle, enjôleuse.

L'orc déglutit, et déclara :

« Je… C'est la première fois… avec une fille, je veux dire. »

La métisse eut un frisson. Elle avait toujours trouvé très excitant d'être la première expérience de quelqu'un.

« Oh ? Tu verras, c'est pas trop compliqué. Je vais te montrer… »

Elle reprit ses baisers, les accentuant petit à petit, en arrivant rapidement à explorer de la langue les lèvres de Little Panda, les forçant à s'entrouvrir pour s'y introduire et chercher sa langue à elle. Elle parcourut également les canines inférieures proéminentes de l'orc –une partie du corps qu'elle trouvait particulièrement sexy chez ce métatype. Au vu de sa réponse, il était clair que sa partenaire n'était pas inexpérimentée en la matière. Une fois passée sa réserve initiale, elle avait porté sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Yukikaze, surprenant même cette dernière en prenant l'initiative de la darder dans sa bouche avec fougue. Ce à quoi la métisse, joueuse, répondit en suçotant légèrement l'appendice, arrachant un soupir surpris mais appréciatif à l'orc.

Pendant que leurs bouches s'apprivoisaient, les mains des deux jeunes femmes ne demeurèrent pas inactives. Tandis que Yukikaze appréciait l'épaisse chevelure noire de jais de l'adepte, jouant avec ses tresses, et parcourait ses bras musclés et ses épaules de la paume, s'attardant à l'occasion sur ses hanches larges et ses flancs, Little Panda s'intéressa aux cheveux blancs comme neige, fins comme la soie, à la peau couleur de porcelaine, douce et lisse, et aux courbes douces et marquées de l'albinos, caressant sa chute de reins et son ventre exposés par un _top tank_ noir.

La métisse fit ensuite fuguer sa langue de la bouche de l'orc à la ligne de sa mâchoire, la remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'elle mordilla, avant de descendre sur son cou, au creux de son épaule, où elle s'enivra de l'odeur de sueur et de désir de sa partenaire. Celle-ci l'imita, et Yukikaze la sentit se raidir en frissonnant. Elle sourit : elle s'était fait installer un _bioware_ très intéressant voilà quelques années, à savoir des phéromones adaptatives. Cela l'aidait à se rendre sympathique, voire désirable, à peu près à tout le monde. C'était un peu tricher, mais en amour comme à la guerre… un coup de pouce est toujours apprécié.

Tenant l'adepte prisonnière de son étreinte, titillant du bout de la langue son cou et son décolleté, l'albinos glissa enfin une main sous son haut. Sentant les mouvements subtils des muscles sous la peau rougeâtre, elle constata également que l'orc était venue sans soutien-gorge… ce qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage. Les doigts de son autre main se glissèrent presque par automatisme sous la ceinture du pantalon noir moulant, caressant la naissance de ses fesses.

« Tu peux aussi passer sous mes vêtements » susurra Yukikaze au creux du cou de l'adepte.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier : ses mains –dont la rouleuse sentait la force et la chaleur- remontèrent le long des flancs de la jeune femme, pour venir se placer sous ses seins –eux aussi nus sous le top-, les prenant en coupe. Un frisson électrique et délicieux fit vibrer l'albinos. Elle en voulait plus !

« Caresse-les » gémit-elle, faisant remonter l'une de ses mains pour s'agripper à la nuque de Little Panda.

A nouveau, l'orc s'exécuta de bonne grâce, déplaçant ses paumes contre la chair souple de la poitrine pomme de Yukikaze, et les massant lentement, semblant en apprécier la douceur. Ne pouvant retenir ses gémissements, la métisse s'assura de les laisser échapper directement au creux de l'oreille de sa partenaire, savourant les frissons et les tensions qu'ils provoquaient en retour. A présent, sa main gauche s'était définitivement égarée en-dessous de la ceinture de l'orc, et elle appréciait pour sa part le contraste entre le côté rebondi du fessier de Little Panda et les muscles qu'elle sentait se contracter et durcir ledit fessier à chaque tremblement que ses soupirs engendraient. _Un beau petit cul d'athlète !_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire.

Un hoquet de plaisir la secoua soudain, alors que l'adepte saisissait doucement ses tétons durcis de désir et les pinçait avec une certaine fermeté –sans doute plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais on se laisse facilement emporter dans ce genre de situation… et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Yukikaze.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » s'enquit la métahumaine.

Le ton sincèrement concerné fit encore accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la métisse. Trop mignonne ! N'y tenant plus, elle reprit d'assaut les lèvres de l'orc, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche avec une fougue presque sauvage. Dans le même temps, ses mains vinrent s'affairer à défaire les boutons de tissu qui retenaient les pans du haut d'inspiration chinoise de sa coéquipière. Elle voulait voir plus de cette femme !

Celle-ci la laissa faire, occupée à masser ses seins et à répondre à ses baisers. Elle émit un grognement qui pouvait être de la frustration quand l'albinos sépara ses lèvres des siennes une fois de plus. Mais la protestation se mua en un genre de ronronnement lascif après qu'elle eut ouvert les pans du vêtement et se soit légèrement baissée pour venir parcourir de sa langue la base de la poitrine de Little Panda, remontant ensuite pour tracer une ligne humide jusqu'à l'une de ses aréoles sombres, qu'elle suivit à son tour, cerclant autour du mamelon érigé de l'orc. A son tour, celle-ci soupira de plaisir, des soupirs qui devinrent des gémissements quand Yukikaze prit le téton entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter et l'agacer de la pointe de la langue.

Elle alterna ensuite entre sein gauche et droit, tandis que ses mains caressaient avec abandon les fesses musclées et néanmoins bien en chair de l'adepte, leur mouvement incessant ayant abaissé légèrement son pantalon dont la ceinture, à présent, se trouvait « posée » sur les larges hanches de Little Panda, révélant le bas de sa chute de reins sur l'arrière et le pli de ses aines sur le devant.

Sans cesser de parcourir la peau de miel au goût salé de l'orc de sa langue dardée, Yukikaze s'abaissa lentement, pliant les genoux, ses attentions linguales passant de la racine des seins au sternum, puis à la naissance des abdominaux –de vraies tablettes de chocolat, discrètes dans la pénombre de l'alcôve, mais parfaitement dessinées sous les léchouilles assidues de l'albinos, qui en suivit le tracé avec délice. Puis, ce furent la saillie des hanches de Little Panda qui eurent droit à ses attentions, ainsi que ses plis inguinaux. La langue de la jeune femme suivit la ceinture du pantalon moulant jusqu'en son centre, où elle rencontra le haut d'une toison apparemment fournie, aux poils drus.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Yukikaze en eut la tête qui tournait : l'odeur intime de l'orc était envoûtante, annonçant éloquemment à l'albinos qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main pour ce qui était de faire tourner la tête de ces dames ! Et cela lui rappelait aussi à quel point faire l'amour à une autre femme lui avait manqué : les occasions, ces derniers mois, avaient été trop rares, les quelques filles qu'elle avait abordées s'étaient révélées trop prudes –ou trop intimidées par le côté « dragueur » de Yukikaze, sans doute.

Cette odeur appelait en elle un autre désir, plus puissant encore : celui d'apprendre quel goût aurait ce petit panda roux (1)…

Poussant légèrement de la main sa partenaire jusqu'à un mur proche auquel elle puisse s'adosser, la rouleuse leva ensuite le regard vers son visage, et demanda :

« Je peux te l'enlever ? »

A nouveau empourprée, Little Panda acquiesça. Elle s'exécuta donc. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle défit la boucle de la ceinture, dégrafa le bouton, et pour rajouter une touche d'érotisme –car elle sentait le regard de l'orc qui dévorait chacun de ses gestes- elle saisit entre ses dents la glissière de la fermeture éclair, la baissant avec sa bouche tout en levant les yeux pour les river à ceux de sa coéquipière –qui émit un rauquement typique d'une personne si excitée qu'elle en oubliait de respirer.

Un incendie ravageait à présent le bas-ventre de Yukikaze. Elle sentait sa culotte qui s'humidifiait –et pas de sueur, ça non !- et dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas plonger sa main sous sa jupe, sous le tissu du sous-vêtement, et se caresser. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi excitée. Et quand elle eut baissé pantalon et culotte le long des cuisses épaisses et musclées de l'orc, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Le sexe de Little Panda était dissimulé par une épaisse toison noire, mais on devinait ses grandes lèvres entrouvertes de désir sous les poils. L'adepte eut un mouvement des mains, comme si elle avait soudain un peu honte de ne pas se montrer mieux « entretenue » : mais cette gêne s'envola dès que Yukikaze, fascinée, vint suivre la fente de la vulve de deux doigts légers.

Se cambrant, la métahumaine écarta instinctivement les jambes, autant que son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles le lui permettait. Elle aurait pu prendre le temps de délacer ses rangers montantes et de se défaire du vêtement moulant mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre l'instant, de peur de briser un genre d'enchantement. Les deux _shadowrunners_ étaient comme coupées du monde : personne ne semblait les avoir remarquées, et personne n'était venu par hasard près de leur cachette. Personne n'était même monté à l'étage. Mais on ne pouvait savoir jusqu'à quand cet état de grâce allait durer : autant en profiter au plus vite, sans attendre !

Aussi se plaça-t-elle aussi offerte que possible, s'abandonnant aux caresses de sa partenaire. Yukikaze continua à explorer du bout des doigts le sexe de l'orc, passant sur ses lèvres, puis entre elles, venant se placer à l'entrée du vagin avant de remonter sur le clitoris, sur lequel elle s'attarda longuement, avec lenteur.

Little Panda retenait autant que possible ses halètements et ses gémissements –non pas que quiconque eût pu l'entendre par-dessus les riffs rageurs crachés par les amplis-, ses abdos sculptés se tendant sous l'effort, son bassin basculant malgré elle d'avant en arrière pour accentuer les caresses de son amante.

L'albinos profitait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Oh que oui ! Voir cette artiste martiale, cette femme au corps sculpté, cette guerrière ayant connu la dureté des Ombres de Seattle se tordre de plaisir au bout de ses doigts était à la fois très relaxant et terriblement jouissif. La sentir s'abandonner ainsi donna envie à Yukikaze de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Aussi l'albinos vint-elle lover sa langue dans la fente humide de Little Panda, parcourant en long et en large ses lèvres, tandis que deux de ses doigts aux ongles soigneusement raccourcis et limés –en tant que mécano, elle prenait soin de ses mains- venaient se glisser lentement, doucement, dans l'intimité détrempée de l'orc.

Celle-ci se cabra davantage, et chercha à ouvrir davantage les jambes –ce qui lui était matériellement impossible présentement- pour mieux s'offrir. Mais sa faible amplitude de mouvement la rendait plus étroite et, à chaque centimètre parcouru par les doigts de la métisse en elle, l'adepte sentait des ondes de choc électrique lui remonter du bas-ventre jusqu'au cerveau, pulsant dans ses extrémités.

Et quand, enfin, Yukikaze l'eut pénétrée aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, elle se mit à bouger. Tout en s'attelant à lécher son clitoris érigé. Et ce fut meilleur encore, au point d'en devenir indescriptible. L'orc sentait le plaisir qui montait à chacun des mouvements de l'albinos, fluctuant comme une vague irrésistible qui montait toujours plus haut. Que ce soit en jouant de sa main ou de sa bouche, en variant l'angle et la pression de ses doigts sur les parois de son vagin ou la vitesse de leur va-et-vient, ou en alternant les virevoltes du bout de la langue ou à pleines lèvres, la métisse la conduisait, en experte, jusqu'à des sommets rarement atteints.

Sans y réfléchir, Little Panda plaqua une main sur la tête aux cheveux neigeux de l'humaine, l'attirant davantage à elle, comme pour lui signifier de ne s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte. Heureusement, ce n'était pas dans les plans de Yukikaze : elle poursuivit, avec autant de ferveur, ses jeux intimes.

L'orgasme prit l'orc par surprise : elle fut soudain submergée, comme si une digue venait de céder. Sentant les contractions autour de ses doigts et la crispation de tout le corps de sa partenaire, l'albinos atténua ses mouvements de la main pour redoubler d'ardeur buccale. Dans un cri étranglé, le souffle coupé, tous les muscles tendus, Little Panda jouit, longuement, intensément, Yukikaze l'accompagnant de petits coups de langue qui diffusèrent son plaisir jusqu'à ce que, soudain, ses jambes décident de ne plus la soutenir. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, pantelante, l'entrejambe brûlant mais détrempé.

Rouvrant les yeux, toujours en quête de son souffle, elle sentit soudain des lèvres se presser ardemment contre les siennes. Et en même temps que la bouche de l'albinos, elle put goûter sa propre intimité –ce qui lui arracha un frisson coupablement lascif.

L'air de l'alcôve, surchauffé par la présence des deux jeunes femmes, était saturé de leur odeur, mélange de sueur, de désir et des phéromones génétiquement améliorées de Yukikaze. Little Panda, dans cette atmosphère et encore sous le choc de son orgasme, n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées, et deux paroles encore moins. Et son processus de pensée s'arrêta même pendant quelques secondes tandis que la rouleuse, se séparant d'elle, dégrafait sa jupe noire et la laissait glisser le long de ses jambes fines, s'en extrayant d'un pas, puis ôtait sa culotte de dentelle noire, révélant une vulve soigneusement épilée, surmontée d'un ticket de métro aussi blanc que sa chevelure. Et luisante d'une excitation qui avait même commencé à couler sur la face intérieure de ses cuisses.

Apparemment décidée à lui en mettre plein la vue, Yukikaze pivota sur elle-même, se penchant en avant et cambrant ses fesses à la pâleur sélène, rondes et fermes, qui ondulèrent joliment. Puis, un sourire presque carnassier aux lèvres, elle vint se planter devant l'orc, le sexe à quelques centimètres de son visage.

L'odeur de désir qu'émettait la métisse était presque hallucinogène : Little Panda avait l'impression que celle-ci était partout autour d'elle, sentait presque le contact de sa peau immaculée contre la sienne. L'albinos leva alors une jambe, venant placer l'une de ses cuisses sur l'épaule de l'orc, l'attirant à elle de la jambe et basculant le bassin en avant pour rapprocher encore son entrejambe.

« A ton tour » grogna-t-elle, chauffée à blanc.

Faisant attention à ses crocs, Little Panda s'exécuta avec obligeance. Du bout de la langue tout d'abord, elle explora le sexe exposé de sa partenaire, arrachant à celle-ci des gémissements appréciateurs. Voyant que cela semblait efficace, elle s'enhardit, explorant chaque centimètre de peau et de chair ainsi offerte, alternant la pression et la vitesse de son appendice. Ses mains puissantes vinrent caresser avec une douceur attentionnée le corps de sa partenaire : son ventre, sa poitrine, l'intérieur comme l'extérieur de ses cuisses, sa chute de reins, ses fesses –sur lesquelles elles s'attardaient plus longuement et ne cessaient de revenir, jouant avec leur élasticité, les malaxant presque. Little Panda semblait fascinée par ce fessier, si différent du sien ou de celui d'un homme par la texture et la sensibilité. Et Yukikaze la laissa l'explorer à sa guise, tout comme elle explorait de la langue son intimité.

Quand l'orc se focalisa sur son clitoris, tout en continuant de « jouer » avec son postérieur, Yukikaze se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. Sa partenaire avait trouvé le truc !

« Oh oui ! Juste comme ça, ma belle ! » laissa-t-elle échapper, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir qui commençait à l'envahir tout entière. « Juste comme ç-AAAAH ! »

Le doigt que l'orc venait de glisser avec douceur dans son vagin, même s'il n'était pas allé bien loin en elle, avait suffi à rompre le barrage en venant stimuler exactement son point G. Comme sa partenaire avant elle, Yukikaze jouit sans s'y attendre, tous les muscles bandés par la surprise. Et elle continua à se tortiller en gémissant tandis que Little Panda –apparemment décidée à prolonger les festivités- plaquait à nouveau sa bouche contre son sexe, continuant à faire aller et venir sa langue comme ses doigts.

Jamais Yukikaze n'aurait songé qu'elle puisse prendre le pli si vite ! C'en était presque vexant. Après un autre orgasme –moins intense certes, mais autrement plus satisfaisant, car cette fois elle le sentit venir, enflant jusqu'à tout balayer- l'albinos s'écarta un peu à contrecœur de son amante, et s'assit devant elle pour soulager ses jambes flageolantes. La regardant droit dans les yeux, elle constata que celle-ci ne semblait pas encore prête à retourner comme si de rien n'était sur la piste. Et étrangement, Yukikaze non plus.

Elle s'approcha donc à quatre pattes, ondulant comme un félin, pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur les jambes de l'orc –non sans l'avoir tout d'abord parcourue du nombril au menton d'un long et langoureux coup de langue. Là, tout en l'embrassant, elle glissa à nouveau sa main entre les cuisses de Little Panda, venant lui offrir les caresses que son regard demandait encore.

L'adepte se tortilla, prenant le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, jouant d'une main avec les seins d'albâtre de la métisse –qui souleva bien volontiers son top pour qu'elle profite de la vue- et de l'autre avec son postérieur. L'orc était tellement excitée, presque en transe, qu'elle s'exécuta sans même réfléchir lorsque Yukikaze lui ordonna de lui asséner une vigoureuse claque sur la croupe. Pour le compte, et constatant que cela semblait faire frissonner la rouleuse au moins autant que lorsqu'elle lui pinçait les tétons, elle lui en donna même une demi-douzaine de plus –avant de réaliser que le bruit clairement audible du claquement de sa main sur les fesses rebondies de la métisse pourrait trahir leur présence même avec le niveau sonore actuel de la scène, et de s'arrêter.

Quand l'orc se cabra une fois de plus, jouissant sous ses doigts agiles, l'albinos s'empara d'autorité de la main qui s'occupait de sa poitrine pâle, et la plaqua sur son pubis d'où la cyprine gouttait à présent. Little Panda, comme auparavant, s'appliqua et prit son temps, usant de sa langue sur les seins aux aréoles presque incolores et aux tétons durcis à l'extrême, continuant à masser les fesses fermes et rondes.

Alors qu'elle sentait l'intimité de sa partenaire pulser, annonçant qu'elle se rapprochait du moment fatidique, l'adepte sentit la main de cette dernière recommencer à la caresser, avec une détermination et un savoir-faire encore plus tangibles qu'auparavant.

La fixant avec des yeux de braise, la métisse lui souffla, dégageant une nouvelle bouffée de phéromones améliorées :

« Je veux que tu jouisses… avec moi… »

Little Panda sentit le plaisir monter à une vitesse ahurissante. Prononcée par un homme, cette phrase était déjà incroyablement érotique mais par une jeune femme, dans une situation aussi nouvelle et aussi… dangereuse, elle prenait une nouvelle dimension de sensualité.

Adaptant leurs mouvements pour moduler leur plaisir et accéder à cette libération simultanée, les deux jeunes femmes s'agrippèrent soudain l'une à l'autre, murmurant ou grognant leur jouissance proche dans l'oreille de l'autre, échangeant par la même occasion baisers et coups de langue dans le cou.

Ce fut l'orgasme. Le dernier de la soirée, à n'en pas douter : car s'il avait été moins physiquement démonstratif –les deux amantes s'étaient simplement serrées l'une contre l'autre, vibrant à l'unisson jusqu'à retomber, molles et épuisées, l'une sur l'autre-, ç'avait de loin été le plus psychiquement satisfaisant. La sensation de jouir toutes deux en même temps avait engendré chez les coéquipières une sensation de plénitude soudaine, l'impression de planer plus haut encore qu'auparavant.

Demeurant encore étreintes durant un instant, se murmurant des remerciements ensommeillés, les jeunes femmes se seraient sans doute endormies ainsi si la musique ne s'était pas tue, remplacée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets enthousiastes. Le groupe de première partie avait terminé sa prestation. Leurs compagnons _shadowrunners_ allaient sans doute les chercher, et il était hors de question qu'ils les trouvent dans cette position !

Se rhabillant, échangeant des mouchoirs pour une toilette improvisée et express, vérifiant mutuellement que leur mise n'avait pas souffert de taches ou de déchirures impromptues, les deux jeunes femmes redescendirent de l'étage par la passerelle.

De là-haut, elles virent leurs camarades. Ils étaient là, au bar, les attendant sans doute devant un verre. Whiskey, le troll bleu, un peu chtarbé mais d'un optimisme à toute épreuve Neelix, l'ancien commando irlandais forcé à l'exil par les elfes conquérants Toshiro, le mage elfe justement, taciturne mais enclin à rire pour un rien Jimmy, l'ado récupéré dans un refuge pour _runners_ et hacker officiel de l'équipe. Une belle bande de cabossés de la vie. Leurs collègues. Peut-être, un jour, leurs amis.

Yukikaze prit le menton de Little Panda, lui faisant tourner la tête, et planta un baiser plutôt chaste sur ses lèvres.

« J'aimerais autant que ça reste notre petit secret pour l'instant… Mais si ça te tente de remettre ça… T'as mon commcode ! » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

L'orc acquiesça, et toutes deux redescendirent de la passerelle, se justifiant de leur absence en déclarant qu'elle avaient bien mieux profité de la musique en hauteur.

« Ouais, de la « musique »… » marmonna le jeune Jimmy, pas dupe.

(1) : _Little panda_ signifie « petit panda roux » en anglais.


End file.
